The high pressure section of a turbine may require maintenance, including replacement of certain parts. For example, a shell may require replacement and be required to interface with the existing standards, or pedestals, of the turbine. The existing standards may have different provisions for axial and transverse constraint of the turbine shell and they may be undersized and not capable of carrying the operating loads of the unit when the turbine shell is replaced.
Current designs for replacing the turbine shell have worked for decades, and provide axial and transverse constraint on the turbine. One known design uses a fabricated I-beam. The flanges of the fabricated I-beam are bolted to both the standard and the shell to provide the axial and transverse support. However, the I-beams are hard to assemble, service, and are prone to failures of the weld between the flange and web on the I-beam.